How To Train Your Dragonoid 2
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This is the second How To Train Your Dragonoid and this is all about Luna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dreams

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ready or not here I come." Hiccup said.

Hiccup started to search the living room and couldn't find Luna. He went to the kitchen and looked inside the pantry but Luna wasn't in there. He went up stars to Luna's room and searched but she wasn't hiding in there. There was one more place she could be, which was his and Toothless room. So, he went to his room and to his surprise, he could see Luna's tail showing from under the end bed. He pretended to not notice. He went to the closet and opened it.

"No Luna here." He said before he closed the door.

Hiccup went to the side of the bed and bent down, looking under the bed.

"Found you." Hiccup said.

"Aw you're good at finding me dad." Luna said.

Luna crawled out from under the bed. Hiccup picked her up.

"It would help if your tail wasn't sticking out from underneath the bed." Hiccup said.

"Stupid tail." Luna said to her tail.

Hiccup giggled and carried Luna to the kitchen. He set her in chair and went to the counter.

"What does Luna want for lunch?" Hiccup said.

Luna thought for a bit. She looked at Hiccup.

"I want fish sandwich." Luna replied.

"You really are just like you daddy Toothless." Hiccup replied.

"If I could wish for just one dish, my greatest wish would be more fish." Luna sang.

Hiccup laughed at Luna's song. He got the bread and fish out, started to make Luna her sandwich.

"Dad, where is daddy Toothless?" Luna asked.

"He is out running errands and won't be back till later." Hiccup replied.

Luna had a sad look on her face and Hiccup had noticed.

"Hey you still have me and we can play any game you want." Hiccup said.

"Any game." Luna replied.

"Yes any game you want to play." Hiccup replied.

Luna thought for a bit and then looked at Hiccup.

"Can we play Viking verses dragons?" Luna asked.

Hiccup giggled and walked with a plate that had her sandwich on it. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes we can but first its lunch time." Hiccup said.

Luna was so excited that she couldn't sit in her chair. She picked up her sandwich and started chowing down on it.

"Slow down Luna, we have all day to play." Hiccup said.

Luna swallowed the food she had in her mouth.

"I know but I want to play all day with you and when daddy Toothless gets home." Luna said.

She took another bite of her sandwich. Hiccup got some meat and made himself a sandwich. When he was done, he sat at the table with Luna, who was half way done with her sandwich. Hiccup took a bite out of his sandwich, chewed it and swallowed it. When he looked at Luna, she was sitting in her chair waiting for Hiccup to finish his sandwich. Hiccup also noticed that Luna had finished her sandwich.

"Did you eat your whole sandwich?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Luna replied.

Hiccup just nodded his head. He took another bite from his sandwich and repeated the same eating action. It took Hiccup six minutes to finish his sandwich and when he was done, Luna jumped off her chair and went outside.

"Huh all ways on the move." Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup went outside but he didn't see Luna. Suddenly there was a roar sound behind him. He turned around and saw Luna on the roof of the house.

"I am the dragoness and you are the pray Viking. Be prepared to fight." Luna said.

Hiccup giggled a bit but played along.

"You think you can win dragon? I am a Viking." Hiccup said.

Luna jumped off the roof and landed on the ground on her hind legs. She got on to all fours and charged at Hiccup. When she got a few feet from Hiccup, she leaped into the air and landed on Hiccup. They both were on the ground. Hiccup playfully was hitting Luna.

"Dragons and Vikings enemies again. Who shall win this epic battle?" Hiccup said.

Luna got off of Hiccup, who was still laying on the ground. She backed up a bit, ran and leaped into the air. Hiccup didn't notice but looked in Luna's direction. Before he could react, Luna landed on Hiccups chest, which hurt a bit for Hiccup.

"It looks like dragons win." Luna said.

"Dragons always win." Said a male voice.

Luna and Hiccup looked in the direction of the voice and saw Toothless. Luna got off of Hiccup and went to go hug Toothless. Toothless lowered himself so that he was Luna's height. Luna hugged her dad's face for a few seconds and let go. Toothless went back to his normal height where his head was the height of Hiccups. Toothless went to Hiccup and gave him a kiss.

"Bleh" Luna said.

Hiccup and Toothless giggle at Luna's response.

"You know Luna one day you will find someone to share kisses with." Hiccup said.

"Ew no that is gross." Luna replied.

"So what you two do all day?" Toothless asked.

"We played hide and seek." Luna replied.

"You did and did you hind from daddy Hiccup very well?" Toothless asked.

"No he found all because of my tail was sticking out." Luna replied.

Toothless chuckled a bit.

"You know my tail wasn't the best ether." Toothless said.

Luna looked at Toothless's tail then back at Toothless.

"Your tail looks fine" Luna said.

"Well back before you were born, my tail was missing its left side." Toothless replied.

"It was. How did that happen?" Luna asked.

"Your dad shot me down and when I came to, my tail wing was missing." Toothless replied.

"Were you mad at daddy?" Luna asked.

Toothless chuckled a bit.

"Yes at first I was, I yelled at him and left but later on we became good friends. So, I forgave since he made me a new tail even though he had to ride me." Toothless replied.

Hiccup slightly chucked at what Toothless said.

"What is funny dad?" Luna asked Hiccup.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Hiccup replied.

Suddenly a thick fog came out of nowhere. Luna looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Daddy Hiccuip, daddy Toothless, where are you. I'm scared." Luna said.

No one replied, Luna started to cry.

"Why did you not save me?" A voice asked.

Luna looked around and saw nothing.

"Why did you not save me?" The voice asked again.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I am your nightmare. The thing you fear most." The voice said.

"I don't fear anything." Luna replied.

"Yes you do but you don't know it yet." The voice said.

The fog cleared and Luna saw a dark figure in front of her. When she got closer, she started crying. The figure was Hiccup but he was not normal. Hiccup had his jaw missing, arm missing, rib cage showing and a leg missing.

"Save me Luna." Hiccup said.

Luna looked up at him.

"Save me." Hiccup said.

"How daddy? I am just a kid." Luna asked.

Hiccup slowly disappeared. Luna suddenly woke up, screaming. Toothless rushed in, holding her.

"What's the matter Luna?" Toothless asked.

"I had a nightmare about dad." She replied while crying.

Toothless held Luna closer.

"It was just a dream baby." Toothless replied.

"I think dad is in trouble." Luna said.

"Let's talk in the morning." Toothless replied.

Luna held her dad close.

"I'll sleep with you tonight." Toothless said.

Moring rose and the sun shined in the window of Luna's room. Luna woke up, seeing her dad lying on the floor next to her bed. Twenty years old and still needs her dad to sleep with her. Luna went downstairs and started breakfast. She made the usual, buttered cooked fish and slated bacon. The smell traveled to Luna's room and Toothless woke up, staggering downstairs.

"Look who is up for breakfast." Luna said.

Toothless went to the table and laid his head on the edge of the table.

"Thanks dad for staying with me last night." Luna said.

"It was no problem but what got you so scared?" Toothless asked.

Luna brought the food to the table, sat down and looked at her dad.

…..

"Then I woke up screaming." Luna said.

"Luna, Hiccup is at a better place." Toothless relied.

Luna looked down at her food, then back at Toothless.

"I know but something is telling me that dad is in danger." Luna said.

Toothless shook his head and sighed.

"If you want we can talk to the elder later." Toothless said.

Luna had a smile on her face but suddenly the front door burst open. Who was standing shocked both Luna and Toothless.


	2. Chapter Two: The Secret Scale

Chapter Two: The Secret Scale

Both Luna and Toothless were speechless that the elder was standing in the middle of their door. The elder went up to Luna and gave her an envelope. Luna opened it and it was a few pages of what the elder wanted to tell them.

…

The Letter: Luna, I had a vision that your father Hiccup was in danger and you needed to go and save him. The quest will be mysterious but I know you can do it. You will need to cross the ocean to the island of Dragonoid. You then have to journey to town called Scaltooth and talk to the smith there. Have him craft you a weapon made from Toothless's shedded scales. After the weapon is forged, you will need to climb Black Sand Mountain and obtain the magical scale from the oldest dragon.

…

Luna looked at the elder woman. She couldn't believe what she had read. Luna put the letters on the table and looked at Toothless. Toothless looked at the letter and looked at the elder woman.

"Why does Luna have to do all this?" He asked.

"Because her vision for saw it." A male voice said.

Both Luna and Toothless looked past the elder woman and saw Gobber.

"Uncle Gobber, what brings you here?" Luna asked.

"The elder woman wanted me to pack you items you may need for your trip." Gobber replied.

Luna looked at the bag that Gobber had with him.

"Wait you want me to leave right away but who will be in charge of Berk while I am gone?" Luna asked.

The elder woman pointed at Toothless.

"Me be in charge of Berk but I am a dragon. People of Berk will not accept me as acting chief." Toothless replied.

Gobber sighed a bit.

"After the passing of Stoick and Hiccup, you became chief but the people of Berk felt that Luna should be given the title. So the elder aloud it for the time being but you have always been chief." Gobber said.

"How have I always been chief?" Toothless asked.

"You were married to the chiefs son and had an offspring with the chiefs son but the chief and the chiefs son died but you are alive so by law, that made you second chief." Gobber replied.

Toothless being chief was hard to take in. After being the alpha of all dragons, he thought there be no greater title then that but being a dragon chief of an island just sounded ridiculous.

"Can't anyone else be chief of Berk?" Toothless asked.

"I'm sorry but no one else can take the position. Only family members are allowed." Gobber replied.

Toothless shook his head.

"Dad I have to do this. If daddy Hiccup is in trouble and if I am the only one to save him then then there is no avoiding it." Luna said.

"Your dad would be proud of you, I know I am." Toothless replied.

Luna hugged her dad and took the bag of items.

"Be safe sweet heart." Toothless said.

"I will dad." She replied as she smiled.

Luna flew off into the sky. Toothless, Gobber and the elder watched Luna fly away. The elder started to leave while Toothless and Gobber stood outside looking up in the sky.

"She will be fine Toothless. She takes after both of you." Gobber said looking at Toothless.

"I know, she is strong and is stubborn and won't give up once her mind is fixed on something." Toothless replied.

Gobber just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well chief you got work to do." Goober said.

…

Luna was five miles from Berk and she was already missing everyone. She really wanted to turn back but can't for her father Hiccup is in danger. She flew for about a hundred miles before her wings started to hurt.

"Uh I need to find a place to rest." She said to herself.

Luna looked around and saw an island off in the distance.

"That looks okay to rest at." Luna said.

Luna flew to the island. She decided to circle it to see if she could find a place to rest and with luck, she saw a cave. So she made a small circle and landed at the entrance. Luna looked around and noticed that there was a spot to light a fire already. She set her stuff down and began stretch her muscles.

"Pretty neat cave and lucky that there is place to start a fire. I'll camp here for the night." Luna said.

With that, she went out and gathered fire wood. When she came back, her stuff was moved. She put the wood in the corner and checked her bag. Nothing was taken from it.

"How strange, is someone else on this island with me?" Luna asked.

She shrugged her shoulder and lit a fire. She was sitting down, eating fish a ready Hiccups journal. He had made this journal after they had returned to Berk. Hiccup wrote everything he, Toothless and her have done together. The last entry was the day before Hiccups death.

…..

Journal

Date: March 9th

Morning

We all had a great breakfast. Toothless and Luna both had large catfish that they caught yesterday and me well I had the usual eggs and bread. After breakfast. We all went for a fly to the pond. The place where our friendship was forged. We come here to play games, like hide and seek or guess that picture. After a morning day of we fly back home.

Noon

Instead of eating at home we always stop at my dad's home to eat lunch. This allows us to talk about things that needed to be talked about and so my dad can see his granddaughter. My dad and Luna has a great bond. They sometimes play dragon vs Viking. Dad always lets Luna win.

Night

We eat dinner in our home like we always do as a family. Me, Toothless and Luna. I don't think my life can get any better. I have an awesome husband and a wonderful daughter. What more could I want. My life is perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world.

…..

Luna always had a tier on that entry. She was lucky to have awesome fathers. She put the book back in the bag.

"Need to wake up early to get a head start." Luna said to herself.

"Secret scale you seek do you not." A mysterious voice said.

Luna looked around.

"Who is there, show yourself." She demanded.

A few seconds go by and a small green dragon was sitting at the cave entrance.

"Aw your so cute." Luna said.

"Cute I am not." The green dragon said.

"You're just a baby. Where is your parents?" Luna asked.

"Baby I am not. Dead parents are." The green dragon replied.

"Oh I am sorry about your parents and if you're not a baby then why you so small?" Luna asked.

"Tiny dragon humans call me." The green dragon replied.

"Okay and does tiny dragon have a name?" Luna asked.

"Draco my name is." The dragon replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco. I am Luna Vass" Luna replied.

"Know who you are I do. Hiccup and Toothless's daughter you are." Draco said.

"How do you know that?" Luna asked.

"Not important how I know. Secret scale you seek is it not?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your concern." Luna replied.

"Location I know. Tell you I will." Draco said.

Luna looked at Draco. Pondering if she should trust him.

"Trust me your wondering. Hurting you I do not have." Draco said.

"Alright what do you know of the secret scale?" Luna asked.

Draco sat next to the fire and Luna sat across from him.

"Secret the scale is not. Knows of it every dragon does. Difficult finding location for who wish to use for evil." Draco said.

"If it's not a secret why is it called secret scale then?" Luna asked.

"Reveals it's self it does. Pure heart someone needs to be." Draco replied.

"My whole family have pure hearts." Luna said.

"Ask I may, the scale why seek?" Draco asked.

Luna thought for a moment before answering.

"My father spoke too me in my dream telling me to find it for there is something evil coming." Luna said.

Draco looked at Luna then at the fire.

"Speaking to the dead from beyond, dangerous it can be." Draco said.

"If my father spoke to me from beyond to tell me of danger then I trust him." Luna replied.

"Mind suffering, makes visions it will. False hope it is." Draco said.

"Hope is all we have when nothing else is lost." Luna replied in a sad tone.

Luna looked at the fire, staring at it, thinking about what she just said. When she looked back up at Draco, he was gone. Luna looked around and didn't see. She laid by the fire and fell asleep.


End file.
